Leo's Love
by hikarinyx
Summary: 10 years later, after the war against Gaea Leo find himself working as an engineer. He has a good life, a good job and a girl friend, that is until Piper comes along. Now Leo must go back to his old demigod life and choose between two different girls. Who will he choose? What adventures await the three characters and their crazy love triangle?
1. Chapter 1 Anabell's Discoveries

author's note: This is a new story for all those who love The Only Demigod in Manila!

I remember the days when I was a child, I used to play with my friends and joke with them but now as I look back at my house, I felt so alone. The beautiful house now abandoned and the lovely garden we used to have is now gone. Today as I come back to this house already 20 years old I feel like so old and lonely. I went to America to fulfill my dreams but instead of success I found failure. My name is Anabell Lee, I am a writer but I haven't writen anything. I guess not all dreams do come true but now I write to you my story.

Some people accept failure because they believe that it is part of climbing the ladder to success but I on the the other hand can not accept this failure because it all happened because of a certain person.

His name is Leo Valdez. He is an engineer and thanks to his personality, I immediately fall in love with him. He return my love but something happened. He saw someone else, someone from his childhood. He broke my heart.

Some of you might call me a stalker but I followed Leo and his new girlfriend everywhere and I learned a secret that i wasnt suppose to know. The secret of gods and godesses. I know that this secret is something that I shouldn't have know ...It has caused me a lot of things, a lot of dangers. I am Anabell Lee and I am a mortal that knows and see things that I shouldn't have.

It all sarted on a cold winter night. I was slowly following Leo and his evil monster girl friend. They were talking about something that I couldn't hear when suddenly a man from a hidden alley came out. He was holding a knife and was about to attack Leo's evil monster girlfriend when all of a sudden fire came from Leo's hand and hit the man. Piper drew something from her shorts and slowly walk towards the man. I walk towards them so I could hear their conversation.

"Who sent you?" Piper asked while pointing her dagger at the man.

"No one!" The attacker said obviously hidding something. Leo's hands grew brighter and brighter and possibly hotter. He threaten the man with his hands and Piper asked once again

"Who sent you? Answer or else.."

"Fine! Fine! It was Hera okay!" Piper and Leo looked at each other with horrified looks. I'm guessing that Hera is someone who is really powerful. I was a it scared because of the fact that this Hera ordered someone to kill Piper or Leo. I do hope she's after Piper not my dearest Leo. Once Piper's dead I'm pretty sure Leo will be mine. I know I sound evil but I just can't stand Piper! She's an annoying girl!

"Hera? Why would Hera sent someone to kill me? I mean we're not really enemies. I don't get it!" Leo put his arm on Piper's shoulder.

"Don't worry Piper. I'll protect you." Leo said then he kissed piper on the cheeks. That girl! She probably set all of this up so Leo could kiss her and then Leo will never leave her side so he could protect her! UGGHHH.. Piper..if I ever see you alone I am so going to kill you! I was so focused on the two of them that I didn't notice the man escaping and running towards me with a knife on his hand. He was about to stab me when his knife flew from his hand and landed on the ground.

"Anabell! What are you doing here?" Leo asked as soon as the man escaped.

"I was just passing by! Is it wrong to walk this alley? Is there some rule that I can't walk here? This street is not yours! " I said trying to hide the fact that I was stalking them.

"Never mind that! You let the man escape! Do you know how many clues he could have given us?" Piper said staring at me with an evil glare.

"I'm sorry! You don't even care about other people's lives! That man almost killed me!"

"I'm really sorry about that Anabell, that man wanted to kill the two of us and sadly it almost hurt you. Where's your house? I'll drive you there." Leo said while trying to smile. Its obvious that he doesn't want to talk about what happened in the past with Ms. Evil Monster Piper.

"No! Absolutely not Leo!" Piper said while glaring at me and then they stated whispering to each other so soft that I couldn't hear anything. After they were finish talking Leo looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Anabell..It seems like I couldn't drive you home tonight."

"I'm sick of it! Why do you always listen to what that girl says? She's your girlfriend not your mom! Dude she doesn't own your life! You know pretty well that the man is targeting Piper and if you don't stay away from her you'll probably end up dead! She's not good for you!" Leo looked at me sadly and Piper started to walk away.

Gosh..What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have said those things! Now he hates me! I'm such an idiot.

It started raining when I was walking towards my house and all of a sudden someone grab my arm. I look behind me and saw a young girl around the age of 7. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes , her clothes are filled with holes and from the looks of her eyes she hasn't sleep for a long time.

"You're in danger. Someone will kill you in a matter of 24 hours. Be careful! Your live depends on it!" She said the last words happily as if my death would make her happy. She started skipping around and soon she disappeared along the road.


	2. Chapter 2 A Choice To Be Made

Chapter 2!

Leo's POV

I returned to my house around 1 in the morning because of the little accident a while ago. I don't really want to leave Anabell all alone in the dark especially since her house is a little too far. Why did I listen to Piper a while ago? _Dude you got Piper you don't want to lose her again that's the reason you left your ex alone! _I don't want to lose Piper again but sometimes being with her is a little too hard. _Remember what you said to yourself? You shouldn't care about this trivial stuff, if you go with the flow, joke around and forget about your feelings the less people you'll be hurting, the less pain you'll get. _I sigh and let my other side win the fight, after all he is right. I soon fell asleep after fighting with my other side.

I woke up to the light that was entering my window. I remember closing the curtains last night, I wonder who opened them?

"Leo! I'm glad you're awake! I made you breakfast and I prepared hot water and your clothes are at that bathroom. " I rub my eyes trying to take away the sleepiness that I was feeling. The moment I can see I saw Piper's face a few inches to mine.

"Pi..per. What are you doing?" I asked clearly startled.

"I was just going to kill the fly on your forehead and thanks to you it got away." I sighed; I guess I was thinking bad things again.

"Anyways hurry up and get ready Leo. This is a very important day or have you forgotten?" Piper said as she got off my bed.

How can I forget about this day? This is the day that Piper came back to me; this is the day that Jason died. I know that the only reason Piper is in love with me is because Jason is already gone. For the past few years I ran away from the two of them. I don't like being the third wheel and decided to just go on with my life without them. I studied to be an engineer and soon I met Anabell but last month Piper found me. I heard the news, Jason is gone.

Until now Piper still loves Jason. I know that I'm not enough for her but that's okay with me as long as she's with me.

I got ready the moment Piper got off the bed and in a matter of minutes the two of us were off to the cemetery. As we were walking I felt someone following us. I looked back and saw no one. I guess I was just being paranoid because of the accident last night.

We saw Thalia at Jason's burial ground and the moment she saw us she slapped Piper.

"You have nerve to come here?" Thalia asked obviously angry but it was hard taking her seriously because she looks 16 years old while Piper is already around 22.

"Thalia calm down, you'll ruin your make up." I said while holding Thalia's hands. Thalia looked at me with an evil glare that says if I say one more word she'll electrocute me. I immediately set her free. Piper ignored my comment and continues walking as if nothing happened.

"Piper do you really think running away from me is going to fix anything? You killed Jason and everyone knows it! The gods know it and they are not that happy with your actions. I'm pretty sure you'll be dead before the day ends!" Thalia yelled at Piper.

Wait what? Piper killed Jason? I didn't know that? _Well how would you know? You keep on focusing on making Piper fall in love with you and forget Jason! You never asked about how Jason died, stupid._ Shut up other me! I didn't ask about how Jason died because I thought that would make Piper cry_. Whatever Leo._

"Leo come on! What are you waiting for? Do you want me to live you again?" Piper said with an annoyed voice.

"I won' t come until you tell me what's really going on. What is Thalia saying about you killing Jason? Did you did something wrong? Perhaps Jason accidentally drank one of your love potions or something?" I said trying to joke a little.

"Jason didn't drink any love potions and Jason's death is no accident. Your girlfriend set it all up." Thalia said while glaring at Piper.

"It wasn't my fault!" That was all Piper manage to say before she ran away from the cemetery, leaving only a flower on Jason's burial ground. I immediately ran towards her.

"Why are you still after her?" Thalia asked. I look back at her and yelled.

"Because that's what I promised to do and don't ever cry princess remember what I told you a while ago? You'll ruin your makeup." I said winking at Thalia before I ran again towards Piper.

Piper what really happened? Why won't you tell me? Even though I'm not your boyfriend, I'm still your friend aren't I? Did she forget everything that happened?

"Piper!" I yelled. Piper stopped on her tracks and look at me for a few seconds. There were no tears falling down from her eyes. Why isn't Piper crying? What happened to Piper?

"If you still love me follow me. I understand if you don't." She continues to run afterwards. I feel so stupid standing in the middle of the street trying to decide what I should do. If I ran towards her, I would be her dog instead of being her boyfriend, instead of being her friend. If I run towards Anabell would she still accept me despite of the things that I have done?

"_Leo I love you with all my heart! No matter how corny your jokes get and no matter how many times you mess up I will always love you." I remember Anabell saying. _

I never felt any love from you Piper. I am always your friend, now that Jason's death I thought that I can finally have you but I was wrong. Your heart always belongs to him and no matter where Jason is..he will always be in your heart just like how I will always be your friend. I understand now Piper..we aren't meant to be.

I decided to run towards Anabell's house but my feet won't follow my mind. I was running the other way, I was running towards Piper.


	3. Chapter 3 Do You Really Love Leo Valdez?

Chapter 3

Anabell's POV

I so don't want to go to work today. Why do I have to be Annie's secretary? I wish my dream came true and I did become a writer so I would be always at home writing novels not working on the construction site together with him. It would be pure torture today especially with Piper around.

Annie Castlewood is my boss and she is the owner of Sketch Cartoon Animation and right now they are building a new place for them to work in. Leo is the engineer in charge of the work since Ms. Annie Castlewood has loads of business to attend to I am to oversee the work of Leo and his constructions.

I arrived at the construction site around 7:00 and my call time is 7:30, I have always been an early bird so that I could finish my work immediately. Meeting Leo isn't avoidable seeing as I need to talk to him in order to do my job. I walk around the fifth floor where Leo and I always meet up since the fifth floor is already done and constructed.

Leo had always been the late comer. His call time is the same time as mine but he always arrive at around 8 and it surely surprised me to see him drinking coffee on his chair and drawing some designs on his table.

"You're early today." I complemented.

"You know what they say the early bird avoids the eagle." I looked at him, slightly confused about his joke.

"Shouldn't it be the early bird catches the worm?" I asked. He smiled at me then returned to his work. I walk towards him and dropped my bag on the table near him and looked at his work.

"So.. how is the construction doing?"

"It's going to be one strong building but I can't assure that it will stand again Alien warships or dinosaurs need more metals if you want that to happen." I usually laughed at his lame jokes but now I wasn't on the mood.

"Leo, I'm not here to listen to your corny jokes, I'm here to work and if you can't do that.." before I could finish my sentence Leo stood up and turn around to face me. I was a bit taken back with his actions but I manage to get myself together. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him.

"Anabell." He said, I thought he was going to say something but I was shocked to what he did next. He drew closer and closer until our nose touch I tried getting away from his grip but he was far too big for me and far too strong. I tried facing the other direction but he was too close to me, I couldn't stop him anymore so I just let him do it.

Our lips touch and I felt a sparkling sensation all over my body like a fireworks exploding. I had always believed that if you kissed the man you love you will feel fireworks exploding all over your body and right now I felt that magic. I wished our kiss would last longer but then the devil came.

I didn't know how I knew she was watching over us. I never heard her footsteps, never saw her out of the corners of my eyes. I just knew that she was three and so did Leo. The two of us break apart as soon as we felt her presence.

I looked at her thinking that she was crying but there were no tears in her eyes, in fact there were no emotions at all on her face. I tried explaining but before even a single sound escape my mouth she was already in front of me. She first slapped me then pulled my hair.

"Stop it Piper! I can explain!" I said over and over again but she wouldn't listen. I looked at Leo trying to ask for help but he just stood there as if nothing was happening.

Piper finally stopped when I finally cried. I was pinned on the wall and her fingernails are hurting my wrists.

"Listen Anabell Lee, if you want to live longer get out of this city within 24 hours and if you are still here tomorrow you are so going to die. Do you understand me?" Piper asked. I was going to say something at her but Leo pulled her away from me before I could say anything.

"Piper! You can't kill anyone do you understand? Anabell is a human she's not some monster that you could kill without having to pay a consequence. You could end up in jail you know!" Leo said seriously. I never saw Leo so serious before in my life.

"I didn't end up in jail when I killed Jason didn't I?" Piper asked in a slightly crazy tone. Piper killed someone already? Why did she have to kill that Jason guy?

"Piper, you didn't kill Jason didn't you said that before? Piper what is going on with you?" Leo asked worriedly. I was beginning to worry about Leo as well. Is his girlfriend really the kind of monster I was thinking about? What monsters did Leo said a while ago that Piper could freely kill? Could the Hera they were talking about last night part of all this? Who's Jason?

"Nothing is going on with me Leo and what if I lied about killing Jason? You know I am a good liar, what if I am just charmspeaking you so you could believe in all my stories? You'll never know right Leo?" That was when I finally lost my temper and slapped Piper.

"You can hurt me all you want, threaten my life over and over again kill me if you want, lie to me and destroy my life but don't ever play with Leo's feelings! I thought you love Leo? Leo broke up with me because he loves you more than anything! He would do anything for you! He'll never lie for you so why? Why are you toying with his feelings right now? Why are saying things that you know he doesn't wish to hear? Do you really love him or are you just using him as a substitute for someone who you love but don't love you back? Tell me Piper, do you really love Leo Valdez?"


	4. Chapter 4 Twins?

Chapter 4

1 year ago…

It was an unfair battle; the monsters outnumber the two demigods fighting against them. They are powerful but with the number of monsters around them, they cannot surely win. The boy is already wounded, the girl's weapon lost when she tried stabbing a Cyclops.

"Piper go!" The boy said while trying to distract the monsters with lightning. They were scarred at first, but when they notice that he does not have a good aim thanks to the wound that they inflicted on his eye. They all laughed at his pathetic attempts.

"No! I will not leave you alone!" The girl said, while tears are already falling down her cheeks as the thought of leaving her friend all alone. The boy pretends to not hear what the girl said and pushed her. The monsters tried to attack her but the boy was faster. He struck them with lightning and thankfully this time his aim was better than the last.

"Piper, I love you." The boy said in a low voice. He knew that his voice won't reach the girl that he loved so much. The boy fought and fought even though he knew that he cannot win.

Piper Mclean run and run. Tears fell as she ran; she knew that Jason can never win against the monsters. _'This is my entire fault! If I wasn't persistent in running away, this wouldn't have happened! If I had listened to what Leo told me then Jason didn't had to..he didn't had to…' _Piper thought. She stopped dead in her tracks. She cried and cried. She hoped that Jason would come and he would erase all of her worries. Piper waited and waited but he didn't come. She realized then that Jason is truly gone.

Piper tried explaining how Jason died to the others. Sadly, no one believed her. After all they need someone to blame, someone to banish, someone to carry the burden. Piper tried coming back to the place where she left Jason, but there was nothing in there when she went there. The blood on the grass are already dry, her sword nowhere to be seen and Jason's body isn't even around. There were no dust on the air, no dust around the grass..It was as if nothing actually happened there.

Piper stole a dagger from camp half blood and afterwards she left. No one knew where she went whether or not she's still alive until they saw her talking with Leo Valdez.

Everyone was angry. How can someone who just killed their great leader be so happy? How can she act like nothing happened? They sent her death threats, but she doesn't seem to mind. What made them angrier is when she dare showed up a year after Jason's death at his grave stone.

They wanted Piper dead.

Present Day

Piper ate her lunch in silence. Across her seat, sat Leo and beside him sat Anabell. The accident that happened a while ago still fresh in their mind, no one wanted to talk about it. Piper looked at Leo with a cold stare, she wasn't sure how much Leo had told Anabell but she can't be too careful. One small mistake can cause her, her life, especially with Thalia and the others giving her death threats. When Piper finally decided to say something, the door opened. A teenager around the age of 16 entered. She has long brown hair, bright yellow eyes and she was wearing a white t-shirt that says 'kill me ' and a short skirt. She looks a lot like Anabell but their eyes are so different, Anabell has bright purple eyes due to some problem when she was born.

"And you are?" Piper asked in an irritated voice.

"Calm down beauty queen, the teenager just wants an autograph of the most famous engineer!" Leo said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry for disturbing your lunch, but I heard that Miss Anabell works here and I need to talk to her. It is kind of important." Anabell stood up and walked towards the teenager, asking what's her name and what does she need.

"Miss Anabell had you forgotten about me? I'm your student Shirley Blaine." Piper and Leo looked at each other with a surprised looked. They had heard of the family of Blaine and they were sure that everyone in that family is a half-blood.

"I don't remember being a teacher Shirley. If I was a teacher what could I possibly teach you?" Anabell asked.

"Miss Anabell you taught me sword fighting. Remember when you first saw me crying inside the Apollo's cabin because I can't use the bow and arrow?" Anabell was about to say something when Piper suddenly stood up then pushed Shirley towards the wall.

"Piper! Let go of Shirley!" Anabell yelled as she tried to pull Piper away from Shirley. Piper glared at Anabell then from her pocket she got a dagger and point it at Shirley's throat.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Piper asked in an angry tone. Shirley was about to talk when Leo came and confiscated Piper's dagger. He also pulled Piper away from Shirley.

"Piper, she's not here for you. She came for Anabell and please do not threaten guests with a knife." He said the last sentence with a smile. Leo said sorry to Shirley then made her sit at his chair. He also motioned for Piper and Anabell to sit at their seat.

"So beautiful Shirley tell us exactly the reason why you're here then later on I will give you my autograph and an exclusive photograph of me your most favorite engineer." Leo joked. Shirley nodded.

"Camp half-blood is in ruins. The protective pine three was cut down and the Golden Fleece was stolen. Monsters are attacking us every single second. I was tasked to find veteran demigods to help us fight and save camp. I immediately taught of finding you. You were one of the great daughters of Hecate. I am very sure you can help save camp." Shirley explained.

Anabell is confused. She was shocked to hear what Shirley just explained. First off Shirley said that she's a daughter of Hecate, then she was the teacher of Shirley in swords fighting.. Did all of this really happened or is Shirley just pranking her? Anabell keep on asking this to herself but she can't really determine the answer.

"You're mistaking me as someone else." Anabell said.

"No, I'm not mistaking you as someone else. Your purple eyes are the main evidence. You're Anabell Fae" Anabell stayed sitting on her sit confused, shocked and angry at the same time. It was as if she had understood everything.

"She's my twin sister."


	5. Chapter 5 I Love You

Chapter 5

Annabell's POV

Annabell Lee sat on her chair as she remembers the past events. She remembers how her childhood was. They only had each other, to Annabell the only thing that matters is Fae. She was her sun, her water and her food. She couldn't let go of her, she couldn't live if she were to disappear. Her worse fears came when they were caught by the police. They were sent to an orphanage. It was there that two different couples came at that same time, adopting the two of them, tearing them apart.

Lee grew up as a very sad child, she never talks to anyone but her parents. During middle school everything changed. Annabell met a boy who was the exact opposite of her. She grew very found of him and soon she forgot everything about Fae. To her she's just a ghost of the past. She only remembered about everything now that Fae's name was being mentioned. She wondered why of all the time in the world she needs to make an appearance now? Her life as of now is a mess. She haven't published a single book and her love life is being teared apart by the girl sitting next to her.

"No wonder you look so familiar!" Leo finally said out loud, disrupting the awkward silence.

"Way to go Mr. Funny man." Piper joked. She giggled a little and soon the room was filled with laughter. I also found myself laughing despite the painful memories.

The girl named Shirley starts to stand up and put a key on Leo's table. Leo and Piper looked at it as if it's some magical key that will turn into a dangerous weapon.

"Well I wasted my time for nothing. Mister and Misses Valdez if you ever decide to help us you know what to do." Leo and Piper nodded in agreement and was about to pick the key up when they realized that they were just called a married couple by a teenager.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Piper and Leo yelled in union. I admired them, the two of them being able to agree. Will I be as close to Leo as the two of them are? Is this what I will always be a third wheel? A good for nothing girl that knows nothing? I wish to be something else..I don't want to be a third wheel..

The key glowed in bright purple light, the light seems to turn into something solid. It starts wrapping the four of them and trapped them to what looks like a purple ball.

"Shirley..if this is a prank it's not that good. You should use blue dyes, eggs, pegasus manure, hair of an Aphrodite kid.."

"Leo did you just say hair of an Aphrodite kid? What are those ingredients for? It was you who put that pie trick, wasn't you? Wait...did you just say manure..."

" As much as I find your conversation funny..this isn't my doing! This must be made by those aliens on the show that I watched on the tv when I was on the boat.. They're going to take us to their spaceship! We got to get out of here!"She said as she desperately pound on the walls of the sphere.

Tears started to fall down from my eyes. It was too much... I wish to be part of it..I wish to be part of this conversation that I don't seem to understand.

"Are you okay Bell? Did you got hurt when the sphere wrapped us? Did some evil villain went inside your head and tried to control you and now you're trying to fight him off with your bravery and resolve to protect your friends?" I wasn't in the mood to laugh, his jokes were too corny..but I did laugh at his corny jokes, happiness overwhelmed me as Leo created a world that only has the two of us. A world where he will tell me jokes every single minute and I would laugh at them no matter how corny they are. This is one of the reason why I love Leo.

He's handsome, intelligent , corny, a little bit clumsy he can be a little bit sensitive he never showed it to anyone but I always notice when he felt uneasy, those were the times his jokes gets funnier as if he was also making himself forget his worries, forcing himself to leave everything behind and just make other people laugh.

"Leo.. I know how much you like Piper but I will say this as many times as needed. I love you and no matter what happens I will always love you." He smiled but before he could even say anything the sphere started to disappear, revealing a field of strawberries. Right next to us is a strawberry hut, probably where the owner lives.

"I can't believe it! Leo look! Leo!" Piper yelled in excitement. Why does she has to always ruin every single moment? Why is she so annoying. That monster...I wish she will just disappear! I hate her! I hate her ! I hope she gets run over by a truck!

"We're in Long Island Sound. I know this strawberry field! It's Fae's house!" Shirley said with excitement. Shirley opened the door to the hut and we found it empty. Piper and Leo sat on the couch and talked for a while, I on the other hand walked around and look for some clues. I as well wish to see Fae. It been how many years since we last met? I wonder if we still look alike? Does she have a better chance at life? I wish I could talk to her even in just a little while, just being able to say hello would be fine. I miss her.

Shirley and I went inside a room, it was the bedroom of Fae. There was nothing in there except for an empty desk, a chair, a bed and an empty closet. The two of us went to examine the closet when the door flew open. A basket of cherries fell on the floor.

"Lee."


	6. Chapter 6 A Beautiful Lake

Chapter 6

Piper's POV

Leo and I were left sitting on the couch, while Shirley and Lee went to inspect the other rooms. I don't really know what to say to Leo. What Annabell just told me a few hours back still runs around my mind. Am I really just using Leo? Did I change for the worse? Ever since Jason died everything around me seems so different. The color around me vanished and all my will of living disappeared.

I often cry during the night whenever I remember the days Jason and I were together. Our relationship started with illusions and fake memories, I thought that I would create memories in order to forget about that fact but I just made It worse. Now here we are to the present, Jason's dead and I'm hitting on his best friend.

"Leo.."

"Yes beauty queen?"

"I just wanted to say sorry. Annabell was right. I was just using you so I could forget about Jason. You deserve someone better..you desrve to be with Annabell. She loves you and.." tears started falling down my eyes. I don't want Leo to leave me. I want the two of us to be together, I don't want to be all alone.

I was shocked when Leo kissed me. Everything seems to melt away..it was a warm feeling, he made me feel like I was back home.

"I love you Pipes. I know you don't love me the way I love you. Even though Jason is gone he is still in your heart. It pains me to see you like this. You changed, you became harsh, protective and you close your heart. That's not the Piper Mclean I know. Look, if you ever love someone so dearly even though they're dead they will still be inside your heart." He smiled at me but even though he tried to conceal it I know there is sadness in his heart.

Leo stood up from the couch and walks towards the door. He opened it and when he was about to go out. He turned towards me.

"Piper..Jason isn't dead." He turned to go away but before he can escape my vision I saw tears falling from his eyes.

My heart was filled with joy when Leo said that Jason isn't dead. I wanted to go around the forest and search every single corner of the world and find him. I was just about to open the door and leave when a pebble hit my head. I turn towards the window and saw the figure of man around my age. From afar I can see his cocky smile. He was wearing t-shirt and maong pants but from where I'm standing I can't see the colors of his clothes..but I have a hunch it's purple.

I jumped off the window of the hut and run towards the man. He was also running from me. Why is he running away from me after hitting me a pebble? It doesn't make sense!

"Come back here!" I yelled. He stopped for a brief moment and looked at me but he shook his head and begins to run away.

He has blonde hair..and he is wearing a purple t-shirt..could it be really Jason? I got to run after him..Wait..if that was Jason why is he running away from me? Doesn't he recognize me? Is it because my hair is longer?

"Jason!" I yelled after him. Finally he turned around and wait for me to catch up to him. It was really Jason!

"How did you know my name? Who are you? Why were you inside master's house?" He doesn't remember me..Why would he? I'm the girl that left him alone to die in those woods. Why would he want to remember me?

"My name is Piper." I turned around to leave…but when I was just about to run he grabbed my hand and turned me to look at him closer.

His features are still the same, his sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair and the way he looks at me. It was as if nothing change..except there's a new scar on his neck. He hugged me.

"I don't know who you are, I don't remember anything about you but my heart tells me you're someone especial. Master Fae told me that if you really love someone even though they die they will always be inside your heart. I thought that she said that so I wouldn't be sad about not remembering anything but now I understand. She said that so when I find you, I will remember you." Tears fell from my eyes to his shirt but he didn't seem to mind, in fact he embraced me closer to him. I miss everything about him, his smell, his figure, the way he looks and his words.

"Can I say something?" I asked. I felt his head nod above me. I push his arms away from me and walk backwards to set distance between us.

"My name is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. I am the only daughter of the famous movie star Tristan Mclean. I am one of the chosen demigods and I fought with the two great leaders, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace in the war against Mother Earth. 2 years ago I was engage to Jason Grace but then he disappeared. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and wait for his reply. He smiled back at me.

"My name is Jason. I have no memories of the past and I have been living with Annabell Fae for the past 2 years. It is nice to meet you Piper Mclean." He grabbed my hand and we run. We reached a clearing and in front of us is lake.

"They say that when you look at the lake you'll see the one you'll marry." He let go of my hand and let me walk towards the lake. I looked at it and saw my reflection.

"Did you see anything?" Jason asked, looking at the reflection on the lake. The two of us both noticed..we saw the reflection of each other. I blushed and looked the other way.

"It's a beautiful lake isn't it?"

"Yes. It is a beautiful lake."


	7. Chapter 7 Let It All Out

Chapter 7

Leo's POV

I hid behind a tree as soon as I saw Piper went out the hut. She run after Jason, I laughed at my misery. I already have her by my side and I let her go. I'm so stupid. I can't take it anymore. I'm always alone; it's always the same with Hazel, with Anabell and now with Piper. I guess Nemesis was right I am a good for nothing seventh wheel. Is it too much to ask to be part of something? I only want a place where I belong.

"Stop laughing. It makes me wonder if you're still sane either that or I'm insane." I looked up and saw Anabell looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm guessing the last one Anabell." I said with a smile, hiding all emotions I feel inside. Her smile turns into a frown. She walks towards me and lean on the tree.

"Leo you can't fool me. We have been friends for like 10 years." I looked at her and I began to notice things that seem out of place. The sword dangling from her belt, the clothes that she's wearing is different from her usual attire and she looks younger ..as if she's still 17 years old.

"You're not Anabell" She punch me on the arm and I almost hit the ground when she pulled me back up and help me stand up straight.

"Leo." She said as our faces got closer and closer to each other. I wanted to get away from her but instead she did the exact opposite. She pulled me and the next thing I know our lips touch. At first I was shocked and didn't react, but our kiss got deeper and deeper. I don't know how long our kiss lasted but every single second of that kiss is printed inside my brain.

"Do you remember me now?" She asked after she pulled away from me. I remember her real well. We have been classmates in the wilderness school. She was my first lover.

"Why didn't you age?" It was a stupid question. I haven't seen her for 5 years and that was the only thing I could ask of her. She was a bit taken back but she still smiled at me.

"You can't run away. Leo, you and I both know that we are demigods and no matter how normal our life might get we must never forget about our life. They are out to kill you Leo. I.. I… I..ate a golden apple …in order to protect you….Leo..I..I love you! "

Back at the Cabin…

Shirley sat down on the couch, next to her sat Anabell Lee across them sat Fae. The atmosphere was awkward and quiet. Everyone wanted to say something but they can't seem to say anything as of now. Fae cleared her throat and with a deep breath she started talking.

"Where are your friends?" She asked in a serious tone.

"They were supposed to just stay here." Shirley quickly answered.

"We need to find them. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Shirley and Lee nodded even though they don't fully understand the situation they believe in everything that Fae is telling them.

"Shirley go to the lake. Look for the girl Lee come with me. We'll look for Leo." Shirley and Lee nodded once more. Shirley opened the door and quickly run towards the lake while Fae and Lee search the forest.

Fae and Lee found Leo unconscious on the ground. They tried to wake him up but their efforts were futile. From Fae's bag she got five candles. She placed the five around Leo facing the five different directions. Lee watched Fae from a safe place.

Purple sparks can be seen emitting from Fae's hands. The sparks flew from her hands towards Leo. Slowly Leo began to stir. After a couple of sparks entered his body he was fully awake.

"Where am I?" Leo asked as he tried to stand up. He first saw Lee standing a few meters away but then he became aware of another girl as she fell on him.

Lee runs towards Leo. She was worried to what will happen to her twin sister. They have been separated for a long time she doesn't want them to be separated again.

"She's sleeping. Don't worry about it Anabell. " Lee sighed, she was relieve.

"I'm glad she's okay." Leo placed Fae on a tree and allowed her to seat there and rest. Leo then began to tell his tale.

"Awhile ago, I remember where I met you, no it wasn't you it was Fae. Fae and I grew up together. She fell in love with me but I turned her down. Awhile ago I saw her at first I thought it was you but as our conversation deepens there was something wrong with the personality. You two are not alike. She told me that she loves me. I let my guard down and you know what happened? Fae changed into a monster and attacked me. I'm really stupid aren't I? I let my guard down because someone said she loves me." Lee got closer to Leo. She hugged him.

"You're not stupid Leo. You got to stop hiding your emotions. Everything that's happening around you isn't your fault. You got to stop blaming yourself Leo. If someone loves you, you should be happy. Don't try hiding your emotions any longer Leo. You're hurting yourself and everyone around you. Let it all out..even just this once." For the first time in what seems like centuries Leo started crying.

Someowhere..

"She is powerful beyond her years."

"They will be more powerful together, as one Master."

"Yes you are right..After all they share one soul."


	8. Chapter 8 The Godess Who Loves the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and its characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan :D Only the twins Anabell and Shirley are mine :D

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews :D Thank you for reading all the way till now :D I really appreciate all of time you spent reading this. Thank you and have a fun day or night. Once again Arigato Minna!

Chapter 8

Piper's POV

Jason and I walk back to the hut. The two of us were pretty quiet while walking. By the time we reach them we knew then that something bad happened while we were gun. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. It also appears that when the two of us were gone they found Anabell Fae. Thankfully the twins are wearing different clothing so I was able to differentiate them. The one sleeping with clothes from the European period is Fae while the one wearing working clothes and has no shame in revealing her legs is Lee.

"I see the two of you had a talk while poor Leo here was attacked." Lee said with pure hatred in her voice. I knew that she hates me because I stole Leo away from her. I don't know how to actually act around her. She's not like most people who are readable and a truce can be made. I allowed her to see sides of me that even I do not know existed. I also doubt that charmspeak can work on her.

She stood up from her seat and walks towards the door and the left the 5 of us inside. I wanted to stop her from walking away but decided against it. I went to sat down next to Jason. Shirley offered us juices which the two of us drank.

" I found this notebook inside Fae's room. When you two were gone I read some of it. You three wouldn't believe what is written inside it." Shirley started. I looked at Leo's face but he turned away from me.

"According to this notebook Frank and Hazel are currently in Italy. They were having their honey moon when the hotel they were in exploded. Percy was having a business trip in Indonesia when an earthquake happened. Annabeth was researching in Egypt when a sandstorm that destroyed a village appeared. Mater Fae researched about these strange phenomena and found out that there is someone behind all these weird accidents."

I was taken aback by the things that Shirley just said I couldn't believe that the 4 of them would be attacked in various places around the world. Those phenomena can't be mere coincidence. Why are they attacking the seven? If only I have my dagger now.. I might be able to see things that will help us in this situation. If only I hadn't lost them a year ago..Wait..what if what happened with Jason and I was also caused by that same person who attacked the 4 of them.

"Everything started when I met Anabell Lee. I don't know what's the connection or why is this happening but whoever is behind the scene she almost got me. " Leo said while scanning the pages of Fae's notebook.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was just sulking stupidly when someone shape shift to look like Fae then she attacked me from behind. If it wasn't for Fae I would have died." Leo said while looking at Fae's unconscious body. I wonder why did she say that someone shape shift into Fae? Why did he directly mention Fae's name but not Lee? What really happened a while ago?

"Jason are you still suffering from amnesia? " Shirley asked. I looked at Jason and saw him nod.

"I can only remember everything that master Fae had told me and what my relationship with this girl I have." I blushed.

I looked at Shirley to see her nodding taking note of every single thing that is being said in this conversation.

"Should I tell you who is behind all this?" She asked. Jason and I both nodded.

"Hera, the goddess of marriage, Zeus's wife, the goddess of all goddess"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Why would the goddess who did everything so the prophecy of seven come true want to attack us now? Why does she want us to die when everything is over? When the world is already save? I couldn't understand it. What is the logic behind all this? "Its probably because you are no longer important and are a threat if you are alive." Shirley said as if she just read my mind.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Fae waking up. She saw us and tried to smile a little. She tried to sit up but she was too weak so Shirley helped her. Once she was comfortable she stare at me with those purple eyes.

"I'm guessing you read about my notebook and had talked about Hera already. I wanted to tell you one thing before any of us takes any counter measures. Hera also wants Lee and I dead. Lee and I share one soul, once merge we will be the most powerful mage of all lives are in danger the moment you met us. Hera will try to erase all the evidence of our existence and if that means killing you and erasing your existence as well she'll do it. All for the good of saving the world. Of course she can't do this alone, she'll need the maiden of rose. We need to kill the Maiden of Rose whoever she is.."

At the end of the conversation I realize how much Hera loves this world and her husband. She will do anything to save it. She's not afraid to dirty her hands and kill a few demigods in order to accomplish her goal. It doesn't matter to her if she were to kill every single one that knows Lee and Fae and kill those who know them as well as long as its for the sake of the world. I didn't know then if I should be afraid or I should just let myself be killed, after all there is second life in the Underworld.


	9. Chapter 9 Undeniable Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that Rick Riordan created and his ideas about the gods having children, but I own the other ideas in this story and the extra characters. :)

Chapter 9

Anabell Fae

Everything that I had been hiding for the past few months had been revealed. I couldn't help but look at the faces of my audiences. My twin sister, Lee seems to be very calm and composed despite the current situation that she was pulled into. I couldn't help but wonder if dying in this battle that we are about to face ever crossed her mind. Leo, Piper and Jason on the other hand were not experts at hiding their fears and anxiety over the situation. It is understandable as they had faced thousands of challenges and each and every time they had barely escaped. I can't let them be part of this messed I got myself into. I am the one that Hera wants dead, they shouldn't be risking their lives for me. I am not worthy enough to be saved by those who are far more heroic than I am.

I tried standing up from my position, but due to the magic that I had used a while ago, I was still not strong enough to stand up. Fearing that if I delay my plans any longer I will never have a chance once again. I ordered my apprentice Shirley, to go find some berries on the forest, while my twin sister Lee cooks the food that I had picked up while walking around the forest.

All those time waiting for food to be served, I had patiently looked at my sister. She was beautiful, if I were to compare myself to her she would be a pop star and I will be a garbage collector. As I was looking at her every single movement I felt a connection between the two of us. It was as if our souls were calling to each other. As I was feeling more and more dizzy every single time I look at her, I looked away. I watched as Piper tell Jason of stories of how they met and the adventures they had shared, while my dearest Leo, kept quiet, silently looking at Lee for a few minutes and turns his head to look at me.

"Burahin, Matulog, raeppasid ot a evac, a ecalp erehw a yad si everof." I chanted the spell as the three of them were busy. I'm sorry Leo. I couldn't bring myself to even tell you what I really feel about you. I never even had a decent conversation with you, but this must be done. I could not let you be part of my destruction. It is better to forget than to remember.

As soon as my spell finished, the three of them disappeared and the only thing left behind was dust. I had done the same thing after meeting Annabeth, Percy, Hazel and Frank. The seven of them will be alright as long as they are together, they don't need to see the world in ruins, all they have to do is spend each and every single day doing something new and continue loving each other until the end of time.

LEO VALDEZ

I was staring at both of them, they were both equally beautiful and I tried differentiating the two of them. I was looking at how they both seem to love tapping their knees, when all of a sudden I heard Fae mumbling some kind of incantation. Afterwards, my body starts to disappear. First it was my legs, then it was my body. Before I totally disappeared, I tried talking some sense into Fae. "Fae don't do this! " I yelled over and over again. I was never able to hear her voice at the very last seconds before I totally lost consciousness and disappear into nothingness.

At first I thought I was already dead, that was when all of a sudden I heard voices. I opened by eyes to see that I was inside a cave, my head on Hazel's legs. I immediately stood up and got away from Hazel, in fear that Frank would turn into a dragon and burn me to crisp. I look around and saw that there were seven of us. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Hazel and Frank and finally me. Again, I was an outcast.

Days went by, we never run out of anything to eat, as there were fruits everywhere and Percy could fish if we get tired of eating apples. Each and every day was spent differently, stories were retold again and agian. As days continues to pass by, I gradually felt more and more distant with my friends.. Fae, Lee why did you trap me here?


End file.
